Tripping Out All on my Own
by Gin chan
Summary: Harry is graduating from Hogwarts, what should he do for a living? Perhaps post secondary or… keep a promise to a very dark sorceress and a lively gate jumper?
1. Chapter One

Tripping Out All On My Own 

By Gin Chan

Synopsis: Harry is graduating from Hogwarts, what should he do for a living? Perhaps post secondary or… keep a promise to a very dark sorceress and a lively gate jumper?

Chapter One: Suiting up 

            The sun was coming with a cloudless sky. The light pierced through the cracks of curtains and filled the dark corners beside the four posters. Harry was already awake, he was nervous. A long red cloak was hung on all the graduate's chairs. The cloaks were shimmering and had a velvet touch. Harry was sitting close to the small window near his bed. It was still and silent like a cemetery. Harry didn't mind, for his mind wasn't there. He was off, staring into space wondering about what the future holds. Often Harry would close his eyes for a time and open them, hoping for a sudden change. 

"Who cares about Voldemort if I don't know what I'm doing…" Harry thought.

Harry rubbed his eyelids; he didn't get enough sleep last night. 

"Vol…de…mort…" Harry said slowly.

The time was coming, for behind Harry everyone was waking up to the lovely day ahead of him or her. Harry quickly stood up and put on his act of happiness. Ron, his best friend with a mod of massive red hair, awoke and said cheerfully;

"Mornin' Harry! Great day!"

"Yeah great day today!" Harry smiled at Ron.

"Your up early! Surprise, surprise!" Ron said as he stretched out his long arms. 

Ron had grown a bit since his first year. He was taller, much taller, and he had grown out his red hair just a bit. He's always had to comb it since the fifth year because his hair was getting so thick. Harry had grown too, he was almost as tall as Ron but his hair was slightly curled at its ends. In fact, Neville, Seamus, and Dean had grown quite a bit. Neville had even lost some weight, Dean had shaved his hair, but Seamus was still a little bit shorter than everyone else. Harry was scanning the room. Everyone was as happy as ever, many were becoming aurors and some even teachers. Harry was surprised, so many people knew what they wanted to be but he had no idea where to begin. Ron decided to join Neville and Seamus' conversation about the future. Harry instead of joining Ron as he usually did; got dressed and made his way downstairs. There, Harry saw Hermione ironically doing the same thing. She was gathered in a tight group of friends, talking about the future. Hermione said she would like to be the next Charms teacher. Harry didn't doubt it she was incredible at charms. Harry walked past without them noticing. Harry did overhear that Ginny was thinking about being an auror. Harry became glum and red in the face; he thought, _"Even Ginny knows what she wants to be…"_

Harry made it out of the common room without anyone noticing. Harry gave out a big breath as he lend against the wall next to the fat lady in a pink dress. Today thought, out of occasion, she was wearing a Gryffindor scarf. It seemed like Harry had no way out. Harry felt like he was falling behind, falling out of reality. Harry hung his head low until he got to the Great Hall. Harry lifted his head and saw something strange. The Great Hall was desolated. Well, to Harry that's exactly how it looked. No one was there except some random students, all of them Harry didn't know. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table with wide eyes. 

"Well this isn't weird…" Harry muttered under his breath, "I wonder if there is a way to find myself again…"

Harry let his heat fall into his arms on the table when suddenly a chain popped out of his shirt. The chain was mythril and the pendant was a globe made of opal.

Harry sat up again and remembered what had happened during his fifth year here. 

"I remember…" Harry thought happily, "Gin and Tiny."

Harry sat rubbing the pendant rapaciously. He felt like a little bit of warm came back to him, with every little rub. Finally, breakfast was served. It appeared in a split second upon the old wooden table. Everyone was coming at that time; Harry was still staring out into space and rubbing the pendant. Harry began to think back. There was something important he had to remember about this pendant.

"What was it?" Harry whispered to himself.

"Hey! You're here early!" Ginny said as she made her seat beside Harry.

"Huh?" Harry said as he looked at Ginny, "Oh yeah, sorry. I'm just trying to remember something…"

"Hey, your pendant." Hermione said, "Didn't you make some kind of promise?"

"I don't remember…" Harry said as he looked down at his plate.

"Does it really matter?" Ginny said as she gently cupped her hand around Harry's pendant.

Harry turned his body towards Ginny. She looked at it with big eyes. Harry realized that Ginny has grown up a bit too. She was taller, much taller. She had longer red hair and her freckles gone. Her skin had taken a turn on the Weasley family because usually they have red hair and freckles. Ginny had no freckles, which was kind of weird since Ron still had them. Even Ron's older brothers had them too. Harry noticed Ginny was almost a grown up lady, she was curvy around her back, hips, and even her breast had grown in. She also bore smooth clear skin and slender legs.

"It looks like opal…" Ginny said, "It's a muggle stone."

"I know," Harry answered, "Gin gave it to me before she left."

"I remember her!" Hermione said in delight, "She was amazing with magic."

"And Tiny said something to me before they left. Something about today, but I just can't quite remember what she said." Harry replied.

"I think it was a promise, "Ron said, "I barely remember myself. Tiny said they were going to pick you up or something. It was whether or not you chose a path or something… Whether you knew what you wanted to be."

"Whoa, Ron you actually remembered something!" Ginny said, as she looked straight at Ron.

"What! I remember stuff like that!" Ron shouted back at Ginny.

"Ha ha ha!! That's hilarious Ginny!" Hermione laughed at Ron.

"I… That's not funny! Stop laughing Hermione!" Ron began to go red.

"I can't believe I'm related to him!" Ginny said to Hermione, which made Hermione burst into tears of laughter.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled, "I'm shocked!"

"I'm only kidding you stupid bum." Ginny grinned with evil eyes.

"Ahh! Ginny your always good for a laugh!" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, about me!" Ron shouted.

"Settle children, settle." Harry said.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Harry." Hermione said.

"What? I couldn't help but throw in the last joke!" Harry grinned, "Besides Hermione, you were laughing like a donkey! You know with the jaw open and the high pitched voice!"

Ron began to laugh hysterically. Ron was laughing so much he fell off the bench. Hermione gave on karate chop to Ron's head. Ron stopped.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: My Two Fans 

            Everyone was laughing and cracking jokes about one another. But as for Harry, he was still thinking about the pendant. The memories were flushing and stirring within his head and he couldn't grab the right one to answer his question. Harry felt bad for a moment until he realized he had captured it on a picture. Harry excused himself for a moment as he went straight to the Gryffindor common room. He rushed upstairs and opened his trunk. Harry pulled out his family photo album and opened the cover. He took out a muggle Polaroid and examined it carefully. The picture had Gin, Tiny, and himself holding up each of his hands. Harry flipped the photo and read the back. It said;

_Hey Harry,_

_            Likey the picture? I hope you do! Remember our promise, if you still don't know what to do after school ends, we'll be there to give you a 101 on life living! Just remember, if your not sure what you want to be just wear the pendant we gave you on diploma day. Have a good year Harry!_

_                                                                        From,_

_                                                                                    Gin and Tiny_

Harry was astounded, how could he forget something so important as that. Harry lay down on his bed and remembered what had happened that year. Harry closed his eyes and started to hear voices…

_"Now remember Harry, just like if you were skating." Gin said_

_"Skating…" Harry said, "I know what it is, I just never done it before."_

_"You'll do just fine! Trust me!" Tiny said_

_"Okay! Then for sure, I'm going to help Gryffindor win!" Harry said_

_"Just back and forth, side to side. Make some streaks in the sky." Gin said_

_"I can do it." Harry said_

_"That's the way!" Tiny said _

_"Harry you're a natural!" Gin said_

_"You'll win the cup for sure!" Tiny said_

_"Thanks guys… I'm mean gals?" Harry said_

_"Don't worry, we get that a lot." Tiny said_

_"Remember to keep your knees bent…_

The memory trailed off. Harry had remembered what happened that year. Gin gave him amazing flying skates for the Quidditch games. Harry was still seeker that year and Ron was admitted into keeper. That year was great in many ways. So many things were going on that year; The Yule ball, Triwizard tournament, and a Qudditch season. Harry wasn't apart of the tournament that year, "Thank heavens" Harry thought. But during all that, Harry still wasn't thinking about the future, but now there was a future, a fork in the road. Harry remembered that there was a way to leave without any regret. He just had to wear his pendant. 

"Just wear my pendant…" Harry thought.

"My pendant… my pendant…"

Harry wasn't so sure he should wear his pendant. He would make an upset in front of everyone but what's an upset if Harry could just get away from this school and find himself. 

"I'm left with a choice… In one, I can be a follower, another I can be a leader…" Harry thought, "But another, I can be a loner…"

Harry got up and packed his album away. He locked the trunk and made his way slowly down the stairs. Harry was still wondering on what to do. 

"Loner… loser… leader…" Harry was still wondering, "Leader sounds great, but so much work. Loner is okay, no one needs to worry about you. Loser is just dumb."

Harry was confused yet hopeful for a better life than now. Harry stamped his foot down hard on the stone floor of the common room. He didn't realize he had been pacing back and forth in the common room. No one was there and the air was warm with thought.

"Its time to live it up, I'm going over the fantasies of magic." Harry said, "Time to take life into my hands." 

Harry could feel the life growing within him. The warmth is what he was craving for a long time. Harry thought about being an auror and being on the move. He wanted the move. Harry knew he could experience more and do more on the move. He wanted to see far off lands and hidden secrets or the witching and muggle world. Harry wanted to travel, he wanted more than a life of work and duty. What was it up to him to look after muggles like a nanny, Harry stopped and realized he just sounded like Draco. Harry shook his head and thought, "Nah! I like muggles." Harry began to think and dream more ideas of wonder, he remembered reading about lost treasures and sunken ships, gold mines, deserts, and the pyramids. Harry wanted so much to be an explorer. It was something he could really relate too. 

"Best luck in the world, tons of money left in the bank, and mindful thinking, that's the path I chose." Harry said as he walked out with a brand new bag. Harry was actually smiling out of joy and walking with no slouch. He head was high and looking straight forward.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Bubble Bobble, what should I do? 

            The seats were filling and the students were stirring. Everyone was getting nervous except Harry. Which was making everyone else more nervous. Ron was holding his stomach and Hermione kept fiddling with her hair, she kept twisting it, twirling it, and straightening it. Then the ceremony started. Dumbledore came out and began his speech about schooling and life. Harry knew he might end up upsetting Dumbledore after all this but Harry took his chances. 

"…And now our students…" Dumbledore said as a table of diplomas appeared, "Starting with Gryffindor, Susan Bones…"

He began, Harry knew it was only a few more after him. Harry touched his chest where his pendant laid against his bare skin. He grabbed it as he heard his name being called. Ron had already gone up to get his diploma. Harry took in a deep breath and walked out on to the stage. He saw everyone there, from the Weasley's to the Granger's. Harry then saw something incredible, he saw Uncle Vernon. Harry looked out to him as he nodded back. Harry stopped a few feet from Dumbledore and looked down to the ground. Dumbledore was confused yet curious. Harry looked up at Dumbledore and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Harry turned toward the crowd and ripped off his pendant. Ginny was wrong about it being made of opal, it was an ancient stone made from opal but aged with magic. The pendant began to float as so did Harry. Everyone had thought he was going to cast black magic for the bubble that formed about Harry was dark and blacken almost. Dumbledore was astounded but knew Harry's wishes.

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted, "If you think your going to leave without a diploma, you're joking yourself!"

And on that note, Dumbledore as frail as he is threw a diploma into the bubble and Harry caught it. Ron and Hermione were amazed but worried.

"What are you doing?!" Ron screamed.

"I'm… leaving." Harry said as he then disappeared.

Mrs. Weasley was on the brink of chaos. She ran towards Vernon who was about to leave. She caught him and yelled;

"Well aren't you going to do something?!"

"Listen, if he wants to go, I'll let him go." Vernon said as he tugged his arm away and walked to the station.

            Harry was going faster and faster. Harry could feel his hair flatten against his skull and his clothes sucked onto his body. Harry knew he'd be able to find anew this way. The problem was he wasn't stopping, and the speed had become consistent. Harry knew he'd have to choose a place and concentrate hard on that one thing. Harry was concentrating but thought only of one thing, food. Therefore, he went to Beijing, China why? It's the capitol of Chinese food thought vendors may not be safe eating. Harry landed straight on the road into a small village. Harry knew this would be great. He took off his robe with revealed muggle clothes. He began to walk towards the village when suddenly an old woman on a carriage stopped beside him.

"Would you like a ride into Beijing?" she asked.

"Oh!" Harry said in delight, "You can speak in English!"

"Yes yes, but very little English." She said as she motioned to the back.

Harry nodded and jumped on. The carriage was full of hay so it wasn't so bad. Harry was so happy yet scared he just plopped down and fell asleep. Harry began to dream wonderful dreams of beaches and blue skies, with fields of wheat and people of all different kinds.


	4. Chapter Four

A note from Gin chan… So, anyways after reading the review by _Ollie wood's QT_ I guess I should not only update and say this much, the reason its short and fast is I don't really want to put work in to this one. I thought of a better idea therefore, this one may never be finished… It's suppose to be short and sweet to the blunt point. But read it still, its weird. This is probably the last chapter of it. Maybe I'll do more. _____________________ Chapter Four: Chicken to China, Chinese Chicken 

            Harry woke up to find himself in a bed with new clothes. He was really scared but remembered he was with an old woman. He didn't even catch her name. Harry then thought that possibly that the old woman could have sold him off to a triad gang. Harry's mind was in the wrong place for the old woman came in and brought a steamy meal. Harry turned around and saw her sit down at a small table. It was small and there were no chairs, just pillows. The old woman smiled at Harry and said;

"Eat! It's good for you boys." She saw as she opened the covers.

"Okay, but what's your name?" Harry asked, "Mine is Harry Potter."

"I'm Jun Zhao, Just call me Granny Jun." Granny Jun said as she handed him a pair of chopsticks, "You should learn how to use these before you do anything else in the city."

"Chopsticks." Harry said as he took them from her hand, "I'm unfamiliar with them… But I'll try."

Harry began to hold them but Jun grabbed his wrist and placed them swiftly in between finger joints and the cup between the thumb and index finger.

"Whoa!" Harry said, " Crazy…"

"Now use only your index finger to move the chopstick. The other one should always be stationary." Granny Jun said as she squinted her eyes.

"Okay, let's try." Harry said as he picked up a piece of teriyaki chicken. Harry brought it to his mouth and began to savor it.

"That's really good!" Harry said as he began to eat more.

"Good boy! Eat lots, grow healthy." Granny Jun said as she smiled.

Harry ate and ate until there wasn't even a grain of rice left. Harry sat back and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He looked at Granny Jun and smiled.

"Thanks for the meal, but you didn't need to get me clothes." Harry said.

"Those? It is nothing. They use to be my son's until he grew out of them." Granny Jun said, "Please keep them."

"Thank very much. But I have nothing to give to you…" Harry said until he thought of the cloak, "Please take this. It's not much but the fabric is quite lovely."

"Oh? A cloak." Granny Jun said, "It'll be pleasure to make this into a lovely dress for someone special."

Harry smiled as he handed Granny Jun the cloak. She touched the fabric gently and smiled back. Harry explained that he must be going and looking around town. Jun nodded and handed him a bag.

"I don't need anything more, it's all right." Harry said as he backed away.

"Need anything my ass!" Granny Jun said, "This has your clothes, some food and some money. If you don't take it, I won't be the one who'll clean up after you Harry."

"Thanks Granny Jun." Harry said as he gave her a hug.

"Now go on, have some fun." Granny Jun said as she waved goodbye to Harry.

Harry waved back and started off to inner Beijing. People there were dressed in different kinds of clothing, more different than the cloaks Harry usually saw. The people were dressed with more colors and style. Some ladies had their hair up in a bundle of chopsticks. There were many vendors and pan handlers, but people didn't seem to give them a cold shoulder in fact many were buying from them. The air was little murky but it didn't bother Harry one bit. He stopped running and decided to walk around. The sun was up and the streets were crowded with many people. Harry walked around and through crowds of people. Harry felt a little alienated but it passed as he was greeted often. Harry looked around and saw something of interest by an odd looking vendor. Harry walked over there and saw a man selling little knifes. All of them looked the same as the next one but the one on the end was different. It was old looking and apparently the cheapest. Harry asked if he could look at it more closely. The man nodded and handed it to him handle out. Harry picked it up and realized it was enchanted, but of course the muggle had no idea and was selling it with a cheap price tag. Harry wondered for a moment if he should get it. Harry rubbed his chin and decided "What the hell!" Harry was in fact, suppose to be a whole new Harry. Harry handed the man a couple of yen and ran off.

*****

            Back at Granny Jun's house, a stranger walked in. She was short, about five foot two and bore Asian skin. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and she wore a tailored trench coat. Another lady came in after her and she was rather different. She was much taller and had blonde hair and white skin. They were a funny pair these two. Granny Jun didn't know what to day but went about her friendly ways and answered them;

"Welcome. Can I help you two with anything?"

"Uhh…" The Blonde one said, "Have you seen a boy with glasses and a oddly shaped scar on his forehead?"

"Hmm…" Granny Jun thought of Harry.

"He's this tall and has black hair with very nice hands. He has a rather red cloak made of some type of short hair velvet and likes to eat. Look's British and somewhat Singaporean and loves to converse about many things. He likes too—" The Asian was interrupted by the Blonde one.

"Hush up girl!" The Blonde one demanded.

"Sorry…" The Asian girl said as she went back to touching all the different dresses.

"I'm rather confused…" Granny Jun said as she gave a light squint.

"Sorry, my name is Kat. That's Kit." Kat said as she gave a rather annoyed look at Kit for Kit was dancing with some mannequins.

"Mmm! You dance well Manny one!" Kit said as she pranced around the room.

"Is she all right?" Granny Jun asked Kat.

"Do… don't ask." Kat said as she gave her blonde hair a run through.

Granny decided to tell them about Harry. Granny told them about where she found him, what he did while he was there and where she booted him off to. She told her about the cloak and the new clothes she gave him. Kit and Kat then left the store.

"That was easy." Kit said as she started doing cartwheels.

"Not quite. Still a matter of getting to Harry before the others." Kat said as she pulled out a small paper carriage. She took out a match and lit the carriage on fire on to have a real carriage appear. Kat then took out a paper horse and lit that on fire only for horses to appear. Kat then told Kit to tie the horses up and head for the city Beijing. 

"I'm very sure we'll catch Harry Potter before Gin and Tiny." Kat snickered, "Hmm, what strange names."


End file.
